I Never Knew
by progressive
Summary: What happens when you don't know that your certain someone has the same feelings towards you? Natsume knows. And what happens if it's too late?


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gakuen Alice. -- Sad. **

**Please review, and don't forget to enjoy! **

* * *

Natsume was busy in a dangerous mission that Persona had sent him to. He was busy trying to get information from the Hazashin Corporation.

They had stolen the Academy's data about a certain student, and the Academy demanded it back.

And there he was, trying to get accomplish the dangerous mission as fast as he could.

He ran speedily, not letting any of the guards see any of his graceful movements. He killed every one of them with his weapons.

There was no need for him to use his alice. The guards were _too easy_ for him. In fact, he was only using 1/3 of his energy, and he had almost killed every guard.

He entered the huge building and ran swiftly inside. Then more guards came, and started attacking him. But the poor guards didn't even give Natsume a scratch. He killed all of them and destroyed the security cameras while he was at it.

He was running, killing guards and destroying security cameras all at the same time.

Natsume finally reached the 30th floor. There was blood spattered on the floor and corpses of dead security guards in each level. He did an excellent job killing them.

He saw a room that was called " IMPORTANT FILES AND DOCUMENTS AREA". He noticed there was a need for a password to enter.

He quickly typed in some numbers, and then the lock opened. He entered.

Natsume noticed there were censors on the floor, so he had to be careful. He saw one of the cabinets that said, GAKUEN ALICE FILES.

He made his way there, avoiding the censors easily. He smirked; this was like stealing candy from a baby for him. He opened the filing cabinet and quickly snatched the piece of information he needed.

He broke the window and jumped off the building. He jumped 30 floors down. But little that he know that inside the 30th floor, a gun was aiming at him.

Natsume landed. Then the person handling the gun fired. Natsume heard the shot.

"Where is that sound coming from?" he thought.

Then Natsume started choking and coughing out blood. The bullet entered his body, possibly breaking a blood vessel. Natsume ran as fast as he could to salvation, even in his critical state.

While he running, he was thinking of a beautiful brunette.

Oh how he loved her!

Her smile warmed him, making his cold, icy heart melt. He felt… _safe_, no longer alone or afraid. But he kept this secret within him, not revealing any signs of him loving the brunette.

Then he thought of his death. He was scared, _what if he was going to die?_

He thought about it, and then he wasn't scared anymore.

_Nobody will be in my funeral,_ he thought sadly. He reached the limousine, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The limousine left, successful that the mission was accomplished.

Persona was inside the limo, looking at the files that Natsume had retrieved. He didn't know that one of Natsume's blood vessels had broke, and if he didn't know soon, Natsume would soon die because of hemorrhage.

Natsume kept the pain to himself, suffering all alone. Persona was happy.

"Good job Black Cat," he congratulated. "You got more than what we needed. Kudos."

Natsume ignored him, and waited until they reached the Academy. His thoughts were still on the brunette.

He wished that she was in his arms, and they'd be happy. Well that's what he wished at least. He could feel his blood gushing out from his body, slowly but progressively. He thought that Persona would notice, but to his disappointment, Persona had not noticed.

He waited silently till they arrived in the Academy. He looked out the window, and stared at the full moon.

The car had stopped, which meant that they had arrived in the Academy. The limousine entered, and made its way inside. The limo parked, signaling that Persona and Natsume had to get off. Persona went out through the right door, while Natsume on the left.

He made his way slowly. His sight was blurring, more blood gushed out. He was _dying. _"M-Mikan." He said. Then he suddenly collapsed.

- - - - -

Mikan had woken up, sweating. She had felt that she had lost someone dear to her. She decided it was nothing, and decided to go back to sleep.

But she couldn't, because _the feeling was haunting her._

- - - - -

Mikan woke up, and prepared for school. There was something in her heart that was _unsure_ about something. She figured that if it kept going on, it would spoil her day. She ignored it, even though it felt so significant.

She made her way to class. But when she turned at the corner, she didn't bump into anyone. Strange, she thought. She entered the classroom and sat on her seat.

Mr. Narumi had entered, but what surprised the class was that he was weeping.

"C-class," he stuttered. "I-I, I h-have an im-important thing to t-tell y-you. N-Natsume H-Hyuuga had j-just passed away due to he-hemorrhage."

The girls cried, including Mikan and Hotaru.

"Natsume!!" his fan girls screamed. Mikan was weeping, she finally figured out what was the pain, stinging in her fragile heart.

"Oh yes, t-the f-funeral is t-tomorrow." He said, trying his best not to stutter. The girls besides Hotaru (because she only cried a little) were crying so hard.

Ruka had cried, for the loss of his best friend. Koko and Yuu cried, and the other boys mourned. Class 4b was never this depressed.

Salty substances shaped like raindrops fell from Mikan's rolled down from the brunette's eyes. Her tears rolled down her face, signifying that she was oppressed. Her fragile but pure heart, broken into little pieces.

- - - - -

Natsume had woke up, but what his sight was a different one. He was certain he was supposed to be in the Academy, but this place, this place was _different. _

There were clouds everywhere, and it was so... _bright. _It felt warm, like when he saw Mikan's beautiful smile. Wait a second… Talking about Mikan… Where _exactly _was he?

Suddenly, an enormous bubble had appeared before him. Then, it popped. Natsume rubbed the bubble substance away from his face.

There, he saw a boy angel.

"Hello," the angel greeted. Natsume was silent, amazed.

"You're probably wondering where you are, right?" the angel asked. Natsume nodded.

"Oh dear me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aruki. You're Natsume aren't you? Well Natsume, you are not in hell, nor in heaven. You are in between. This is where people go when they have unaccomplished businesses to do at Earth." He said.

"I will escort you back to earth, and you will have to witness your funeral. You have to know something first before you enter heaven." Aruki added.

"It's no use." Natsume said.

"Why?" Aruki questioned.

"Nobody will be in my funeral." He sadly said. Aruki smiled.

Oh contraire Natsume, he whispered so softly, that even Natsume couldn't hear it.

"Come with me." Aruki said,

There, Aruki moved one of the clouds, and there was a portal leading to earth. They entered the portal, and the portal immediately sucked them at an instant.

"We're here!" Aruki said.

They were in the Northern Woods, floating in the air. There, Natsume saw his grave, with nobody there. He glared at Aruki. "I told you nobody would be funeral."

Aruki looked at Natsume. "Let's just wait shall we? He said.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

Then it started to rain hard. Aruki smiled maliciously.

"Ok Natsume, just go inside the portal at 6, ok? It'll take you to heaven, now I will leave you." Aruki said. He flew to the portal and got transported back to his own world.

Natsume sighed. He watched patiently. Then something caught his eye. A brunette was walking in the hard rains, getting soaked by the minute.

She was weeping, and Natsume just watched.

The brunette couldn't see Natsume.

She then hugged the grave. "N-Natsume, I h-have to t-tell y-you something." She stuttered while weeping. "

That idiot! At this rate, she's going to get fever!" he thought.

"I-I love you." She said while tears fell from her face. Then hard winds blew, breaking trees and letting pieces of wood fly all around.

Natsume got shocked. She had loved him? "I never knew!" he screamed.

"I wish, I wish, I wish I was in your place, and that I would die, not you." She wept. She kept banging her head on his grave, making her forehead bleed.

"Mikan, stop doing that!" he screamed. He tried to stop her, but then whenever he tried to, his hands would go through her body.

The winds and rains became ridiculously stronger, letting the brunette struggle to stay where she was. The winds were blowing her body, trying to let her fly away like the little pieces of wood.

She was smiling, while tears fell from her eyes. Then lightning came. It is very dangerous to stay under a tree when there are lightning storms. And at that time, Mikan was under a tree, struggling to keep herself on the ground.

She was mourning for the loss of Natsume. She didn't notice the lightning storms. Then suddenly, lightning electrocuted her. She screamed.

"MIKAN!!!" he screamed. Then, the chaos stopped. The rains stopped, the winds and lightning storms, all gone. Sunset had shone brightly, scattering its bright rays in each direction. And one ray happened to shine on Mikan's body.

She had a tear stained face, but with a smile on. Natsume flew to her, checking her pulse. He was shocked to know the fact that she was _gone. _

Natsume had felt his face; he felt tears falling from his eyes. He was crying, the _Great Natsume Hyuuga_, was actually _crying. _

He went back to the portal, which had sucked him back to the world where he had met Aruki. He wiped his tears, not showing any sign of him crying.

"We had a new comer so fast you know." He informed. But Natsume didn't care, he was still sobbing from Mikan's loss. Aruki showed him the way to heaven. It was just a short walk from where he was.

Natsume started walking to heaven. He kept walking and walking, not minding anything.

He had reached heaven. 2 angels nicely greeted him. He had entered heaven; fascinated by the way it looked. It was astonishing. The sight was absolutely beautiful. It was peaceful as well, making the place perfect. But to Natsume, it wasn't perfect. He just thought of heaven as a pretty place.

He walked to a Sakura tree, and decided to rest there. But when he got there, he saw a beautiful brunette there, viewing the astonishing site. The brunette looked at Natsume.

"Hello Natsume." Mikan greeted.

And now, he thought heaven was absolutely perfect.

**End.**

* * *

**Reviews please? **


End file.
